Too Bad Love And Hate Does Not Mix
by CuteCherryBlossom
Summary: Love and Hate are totally different emotions. And maybe it was just them and their weird outlooks on things but...Love and Hate just does not mix. ONE-SHOT


. . . Holy Shiz-nuggets on a plate. How long has it been since I've been at work, writing and posting here? A while, I can asure of that. Well, I guess this is like a "I'm not dead so don't worry" type of come-back... thing. So, onward to the one-shot! Afterwards, in another postage, I will being doing how I was... inspired to come up with such a thing. XDD

For a change, I'll be excepting flames. It's been a while so I might be rusty around the edges. I'm willing to take advice and critics and all of the jazz. So, onto the story, ne?

Disclaimer: Ah, How can I forget this, mm? I DO NOT own Naruto. If I did... well, I would be the happiest person alive. XD

* * *

**Too Bad Love and Hate Just Does Not Mix.**

One-Shot

It was like any other day. The usual of walking through a dirt path here, stopping for a certain someone to take a bit of rest and restore on his water before doing the same thing. It was day in and day out - well, they made sure to stop at night, if needed, to sleep before they were up and at it again. After all, everyone had to be at their well-rested energy. But of course, you're thinking that this group was nothing but an boring group, hmm? Quiet day in and day out only to wake up the next day to pick up where they left off from, hmm? No, usually there has to be atleast one person that gives the usual dull group a bit of excitement. A bit of flavor from the said boring things of the day. Not only one, but two people that gives this said flavor. This said spark. You're expecting a partners in crime, yes? Two people who get along quiet well and plan whatever it is that they need to plan to give their group a bit of... what was the word, life? Ohoho, if you were thinking such things then you are quiet mistaken. Actually...

This pair hated eachother more than anything you would ever know.

"Karin..."

"He started it!" A redhead whined, nearly yelled as she pointed a slinder index finger within a male's direction. Said male smirking as he shrugged his right shoulder with a lick of his lips. It wasn't too long before a rather innocent expression shadowed his features.

"Aww, what's wrong, doll? I can't help if you have a freakish short temper that causes you to be so unattractive."

"Did you not hear that!?"

"_Suigetsu_..."

"Did he just call me '_doll_'?"

"What? I'm trying to be nice," Suigetsu sighed as he stood to his feet and used his free hand to brush away any dirt that had clung to it. Honestly, what was wrong with this woman? You try to cut her some slack and she still dosen't appriciate you. There was just no pleasing this red-head, was there? "You know, unless, you would perfer to be called four-eyes. Sounds better?" He was completly ignoring Sasuke; the man looked as if he would simply collapse just trying to stop their rants from getting any farther. He couldn't deal with an uncontrolable Jugo, not today. Not anyother day. Because today... he finally felt as if he would finally lose it. Lose his cool. That cool and calm nature that Karin found oh so sex appealing.

"Four-eyes!?"

"I didn't stutter, red. F-O-U-R-E-Y-E-S. Jeez, I didn't think you were as stupid than your appearance let in on. My mis-calculation." Snickered Suigetsu as he gave a loud slirp from his water bottle straw, slanted eyes dancing with laughter as he watched the red-head's face litterally burn with red.

It took a moment for Karin to get over his words, but the smirk had gracefully curved at the edges of her light pink lips and her hand rested upon her hip while her free hand raced to push her glasses further up the bridge of her nose. "Ah, it seems that you've forgotten. For you see, there's a requirment for mis-calculating things, _fish-boy,_" There was a rather glint that flashed across the lens of her glasses before her smirk curved more. "And the last time I checked, you don't have the needed requirment; a brain." It seemed that she had struck something within the sword-obssessed nin for her glared at the women that stood a few feet away from him, right behind sasuke who looked at him dully.

"Are you calling me dumb?"

"I didn't stutter." Was the her words as she stuck her tounge out rather childishly, mimicking his earlier words. And if it wasn't for Sasuke who had firmly told them that that was enough, he would have shot something back at her. Because you see, Suigetsu loved to have the last say, regardless. And Karin was no different. Yet, she too, loved to have the last say within thier everyday routine of bickering back and forther until Sasuke would intervine. And whomever had the last word would hang such information above the other's head all day until the next day.

_'Fucking bitch.'_

He glared at her, head tilted slightly upwards as he looked down at her while she looked up at him, an equal frown upon her features.

_'Fucking Jerk.'_

A 'pfft' from him and a 'hmmph!' from her and they were both following their leader, Jugo close behind while Karin walked behind Sasuke. But the discreet stares within each other's direction when one was not looking could not be stopped. The biting of the lip from a certain red-head. The desireable gaze from a certin Mist Nin. By nightfall when the group had came to a resting at a near-by hotel and when the Uchiha and a crazed Jugo were asleep, Suigetsu would creep out of his room and down the hall to Karin's, turning the doorknob and letting himself in within the dimly lighted room. And once he would seek the one persn he needed, he grasped her firmly by her arm. Pulling and holding her against his chest while his lips crashed against her soft, full lips. Smothering a sound of short protest from the red-head before he felt her relax against his hold on her. Responding equally as her hands finsted the front of his shirt and he pulled away with a soft 'smack'. glaring at her softly with lust filled, half lided eyes.

--

"Dumb?" He murmured as he worked at pulling her shirt away from her curved form.

"Four-eyes?" She askled breathlessly as his calloused fingertips trailed greedily down her pale hips, working at her pants all the while she glared back qually. "You know I hate that name." Suigetsu stopped to look at her, eyebrows furrowed together before he leaned in so that his lips ghostly brushed against hers, their eyes never breaking their glare.

"What makes you believe I actually fucking care?" His tone was breathless yet a slight growel before he captured her lips once again within a heated kiss, her hand working at his shirt yet the two were so clumsy. Clumsy from their usual graceful tree jumping and battle steps. Because that was the least thing from their minds as each fought for dominance, landing with a thump upon the floor next to the bed; they had missed, Karin straddling his hips and her hands buried within his hair. Lips molded against his while bare hips grinded against bare hips. Gasps and moans were swallowed greedily, not wanting them to reach his ears. Because in all truth, he wanted his name moaned and gasped. Didn't want Sasuke's name to pass through those full, kiss swollen lips each night they managed to have such as this.

"Say it." He groaned as he had switched their positions. Him topping as his hands grasped pale, milky thighs firmly only to spread ligs further apart, his rythm never breaking. The woman underneath him tilted her head back, dark red bangs clinging to her forehead as she shook her head from side to side.

"N-no. I hat-- Mm!" She was cut off as Suigetsu crushed his lips against hers within a bruising kiss, slowing his pace but he didn't ease on his thrusts. His thrust were deep yet forceful, which made Karin squirm and arch against him, raising her hips as she whined, breaing their kiss. "You're not being fair." She breathed.

"I beg to differ, red." He replied against her lips, hi pace increasing slowly. But not enough for Karin's likeing and she moaned wantingly. Suigetsu's grasp upon her hips tightened as he trailed rough kisses upon her jaw line, trailing his way to her ear before licking the shell of it. Which caused her to shudder against him and moan _his_ name. Their leader's name that made the mist nin growel with a burning irritation and anger. Anger for reasons he refused to realize. He pounded within her, deep and fast. And Karin clinged to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck while he grasped her hips firmly, blunt fingernails dugging into her pale flesh while his lips lingered against her ear.

"_Say it. _" He growled. He was close, so close to reaching that pleasurable high. A high that would make him briefly forget. All he recieved was a feverent shake of her head, loud moans passing through her lips while her face buried within the crook of his neck. It wasn't long till they both reached their peak, all moments coming to a hault besides Suigetsu who whode out his orgasim, pumping slowly within the trembling body he held before he laied on her, trying to catch his breathing. Karin doing the same as she ran her slender fingers through damp, red uneven tresses.

"I hate you." Came her soft voice and Suigetsu couldn't help but smirk, a chuckle passing through his lips.

"I hate you too, bitch."

You would expect a loving seen from these two. How they would cuddle and hold one another until sunrise and awake within the other's arms. Perhaps a simple "I love you" even. But not this pair. Suigetsu had spent the night, awaking before sunrise still laying atop of the red-head beauty and he got up, placing on his clothes before leaving silently to go back within his room before Sasuke went around to wake everyone; knocking upon their door. And once again, it was a new day. A new day where the two did their early bickering over something he had said, pissing off the red-head by pokeing at her easily flaired temper. A punch here, a punch there; it was nothing new. It was always like this; have amazing sex and act as if nothing ever happened between them. Love could never mangle with Hate. Love and Hate are totally different emotions. And maybe it was just them and their weird outlooks on things but. . . . .

Love and Hate just _does not_ mix.


End file.
